deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 37
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:01 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:01 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:05 * abudhabi prods Remmon. 20:05 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:05 <~abudhabi> OK. Now only Liam remains. 20:10 <~abudhabi> Last time, you shot up a starport, several turrets and PGMP-wielding guards, and in the process turned the Speedle into a turret itself. 20:10 <~abudhabi> Time taken so far: approximately 1 minute. 20:11 <~abudhabi> Damage caused: approximately 12 million credits. 20:13 <~abudhabi> There is a temporary lull in the fighting, because you've run out of targets to shoot. 20:14 <&Arthur> @Luffy, are we clear to move on the starport building?@ 20:18 <&Luffy> @Looks that way, still a turret left over the other side though@ 20:19 <&Arthur> @That sounds like your next target. We'll get ourselves ready to move by the time you finish dealing with it.@ 20:19 -!- Scoot is now known as Denton 20:19 <&Luffy> @rodger that@ 20:20 * Luffy hovers off up over the building to get line of sight on the last turret 20:20 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Do you have any knowledges? Particularly about Zhodani? 20:20 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-1pc23h.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:20 -!- mode/#Traveller Liam Liam by ChanServ 20:20 -!- Liam is now known as Vittorio 20:20 <~abudhabi> Or any space sciences? 20:20 <&Luffy> nope 20:21 <~abudhabi> http://pastebin.com/raw/ibAKTvFU 20:21 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll Education. 20:21 <&Luffy> !2d6-1:edu 20:21 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "edu": (1+3)-1. Total: 3. 20:22 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Turret's behind that big ol' freighter. Probably the fastest way would be to sit on top of it to get LOS. 20:25 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You can, if you want, just fly a lot more up. 20:26 * Luffy will fly past the starship and try to get within 500meters of the turret 20:26 <&Luffy> to blast it 20:27 <~abudhabi> For convenience regarding the freighter: imagine a cylindrical hat box, 120 m wide and 120 m tall. 20:27 <&Luffy> k 20:27 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You don't need to fly past. The ship is at most 200 m from the turret. 20:28 * Luffy flys up above the freighter to blast the turret from higher up 20:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2+4+1-6-2 20:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2+4+1-6-2": (4+2)+2+4+1-6-2. Total: 5. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Vittorio, Arthur, Lucas: What are you lot doing while he does this? 20:32 <&Arthur> "Right. We're going to have to run over to the starport building. The Speedle's not going anywhere now." 20:32 <&Vittorio> "Right, when though?" 20:33 <&Arthur> "As soon as Luffy's back so he can cover us while we cross the open ground. We'll move all at once." 20:34 <&Arthur> "While we're waiting, Lucas, sensors show any movement inside there?" 20:35 <~abudhabi> OK, so Luffy's zooming around invisible in the air, making himself next to impossible to hit and shooting the turret, yes? 20:35 < Lucas> Do they even work anymore? 20:36 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2-2:Sensors? 20:36 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Sensors?": (2+4)+1+2-2. Total: 7. 20:36 <~abudhabi> Luffy: All you get is interference. Too much rads, too much getting shot. You might get through it if you keep trying, but time might be at a premium now. 20:37 <~abudhabi> That was supposed to be to Lucas. 20:37 < Lucas> "Not getting through the interferences. Sorry." 20:38 <&Vittorio> "Ok.. so we run and hope then" 20:38 <&Arthur> "Just keep trying until Luffy's ready for us." 20:38 < Lucas> "Ok." 20:38 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You wanna shoot? 20:39 <&Luffy> (ofcourse) 20:40 <&Luffy> !6d6:auto pow 20:40 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "auto pow": (6+5+3+1+1+2). Total: 18. 20:40 <&Luffy> 6+1+7 = 14 20:40 <&Luffy> 5+1+7 = 13 20:41 <&Luffy> 3+2+7 = 12 20:41 <~abudhabi> Hits by 6, 5, 4. 20:42 <&Luffy> !12d6+6 20:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+6": (3+5+1+5+3+1+1+3+4+6+1+1)+6. Total: 40. 20:42 <&Luffy> !12d6+5 20:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+5": (6+5+6+5+4+2+6+4+5+2+1+3)+5. Total: 54. 20:42 <&Luffy> !12d6+4 20:42 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+4": (1+4+3+6+2+3+3+3+6+1+6+4)+4. Total: 46. 20:43 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2: Singles 20:43 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Singles": (3+6), (5+2). Total: 9 7. 20:43 <~abudhabi> Armour hit, weapon hit. 20:44 <~abudhabi> The turret fires back, but it's chances are rather... slim. 20:44 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d100: 100=hit 20:44 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "100=hit": (82). Total: 82. 20:45 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+7-8 20:45 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+7-8": (2+2)+7-8. Total: 3. 20:45 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Wanna retry? 20:45 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Your turn. 20:45 <&Luffy> !d6,6:auto pow 20:45 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "auto pow": (4), (4), (6), (2), (5), (6). Total: 4 4 6 2 5 6. 20:46 < Lucas> Yeah, I wanna 20:46 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2-2:Sensors? 20:46 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Sensors?": (6+3)+1+2-2. Total: 10. 20:46 <&Luffy> 6+4+7 = 17 20:46 <&Luffy> 6+2+7 = 14 20:46 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You detect that the building is very much still inhabited. You did not give the tenants much time to move out, after all. 20:46 <&Luffy> 4+5+7 = 16 20:47 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Hits by 9, 6, 8. 20:47 <&Luffy> !12d6+9 20:47 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+9": (2+2+1+4+5+1+3+2+2+5+5+5)+9. Total: 46. 20:47 <&Luffy> !12d6+8 20:47 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+8": (2+6+5+2+4+4+3+1+4+2+2+5)+8. Total: 48. 20:47 <&Luffy> !12d6+6 20:47 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "12d6+6": (2+2+5+1+4+5+5+5+2+2+2+6)+6. Total: 47. 20:47 < Lucas> Any number? At least an approximate? 20:47 <~abudhabi> Lucas: 20-50. 20:48 < Lucas> "Okay, so there ARE still people in there. Several dozen at least." 20:48 <~abudhabi> Luffy: This thing's well armoured! 20:49 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+7-8 20:49 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+7-8": (5+6)+7-8. Total: 10. 20:49 <&Luffy> @*sigh*, Persistent fucking turret here@ 20:49 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Do you have a Psi score? 20:49 <&Vittorio> "So, why don't we just make for one of the ships?" 20:50 < Lucas> "Do you have a way to get in?" 20:52 <&Vittorio> "if they're landed isn't it likely they'll be taking on cargo or people? can you check if one has any ramps down?" 20:52 <&Arthur> "I do, but I'd prefer not to cut a hole in the airlock." 20:52 < Lucas> "Let me try to realing the sensors" 20:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 20:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (6+5)+2. Total: 13. 20:53 -!- Denton is now known as Scoot 20:53 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Lose consciousness. Take 13 damage to your Intelligence, overflowing into Endurance if you run out. 20:56 <~abudhabi> The rest of you lot: Roll Int. 20:56 <&Arthur> !2d6+2: Int 20:56 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Int": (4+4)+2. Total: 10. 20:56 <&Luffy> (2 end) 20:56 < Lucas> !2d6+2: Int 20:56 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Int": (5+5)+2. Total: 12. 20:57 <~abudhabi> Arthur, Lucas: You notice Luffy cutting out mid-curse. 20:58 <&Arthur> "Crap. We're going to have to do this without Luffy... Anybody see if he got hit?" 20:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d3: Computer makes a decision! 1- land here, 2- seek Speedle, 3- seek ship. 20:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Computer makes a decision! 1- land here, 2- seek Speedle, 3- seek ship.": (3). Total: 3. 20:59 <&Vittorio> "Pretty sure he's been hit several times, but not by anything I'd have expected to get through his armour" 21:00 <~abudhabi> The lack of flaming skeet may also be illustrative of not getting hit. 21:00 <~abudhabi> (By the turret.) 21:02 <~abudhabi> What do? 21:02 < Lucas> Panic? 21:03 <&Vittorio> "Any luck with open doors on ships Lucas?" 21:03 < Lucas> Not panic. Sensors! 21:03 <&Arthur> "Irrelevant. With Luffy down, we need to deal with that missile battery ourselves." 21:04 <&Arthur> "Even if we capture a ship, with that battery still up we'll just end up shot down again." 21:04 < Lucas> "Ship turrets work while on the ground." 21:05 <&Vittorio> "So what - where do you want to run to and I'd suggest we do it quick before they all come out of cover with their small arms now our angel of death is floating off" 21:05 <~abudhabi> There were two guys with PGMPs. You took out both. 21:05 < Lucas> No sensors? What then? 21:05 <&Arthur> "Ship it is." 21:05 < Lucas> !2d6+1+2-2:Sensors! 21:05 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Sensors!": (4+4)+1+2-2. Total: 9. 21:05 <&Arthur> (There's 2 ships right, the freighter and one other. How big is the other roughly?) 21:06 < Lucas> Any input from Dogen? 21:06 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Larger than your previous one, but similar. If you want a good look, I suggest moving to the spaceport building or around it. 21:08 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What exactly are you scanning for now? 21:09 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Wait, don't you have any telemetry on Luffy? No way to locate his suit?@ 21:09 < Lucas> Ship entrances 21:10 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You're having a hard time with that through the spaceport building. 21:10 <~abudhabi> You can detect the ships themselves, but not so much airlocks. 21:10 <&Vittorio> @Pretty sure we do - hes got a bio reader and other stuff in there@ 21:14 * Arthur will check for suit telemetry from Luffy 21:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur: According to that, Luffy is traveling at 80% top speed south, over the ocean. 21:18 <&Arthur> @He's out over the ocean. Might be headed towards where the ship was?@ 21:19 < Lucas> "An auto-return?" 21:19 <&Vittorio> @right, so try and grab a ship, take out the missile battery and then go pick him up at the ship -easy as pi@ 21:20 <&Arthur> "Probably." 21:21 <&Arthur> "Well, let's get to that ship first then. Since we're down our plasma gun, let's move in pairs. Vittorio, if you take Dogen, get to the edge of the spaceport building. I'll cover with the autocannon." 21:21 <&Arthur> "You'll have to cover Lucas and myself when we make our way across." 21:21 <&Vittorio> "on it, ready Dogan? You got a gun?" 21:22 <~abudhabi> Dogen hefts his gauss pistol. 21:22 * Vittorio hefts up my gaus support weapon 21:22 <&Vittorio> "right, lets do this" 21:23 * Vittorio will wait for Arthur's go signal, then begin running to the building 21:23 <&Arthur> @Covering.@ 21:24 * Vittorio waits for the inevitable hail of fire that will shred me and Dogan, because lets face it, its suicide run time 21:26 <~abudhabi> Alright. You make a dash to the spaceport building. Busting down a door? Climbing up a level to the nearest shot-out windows? 21:27 <&Vittorio> ((probably taking cover just inside the door and waiting for the other two to come and stack up on us?)) 21:29 <~abudhabi> Lucas, Arthur: Following? 21:30 <&Arthur> Once they're safely across. 21:30 < Lucas> Is there a disposable launcher left? 21:35 <~abudhabi> Int + Engineering (electronics). 21:36 < Lucas> Just running with the launcher then. 21:37 <~abudhabi> Right-o. 21:37 <~abudhabi> You randezvous at the back of the spaceport. What do? 21:37 <&Arthur> Get a better look at that starship! 21:39 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Through several opaque concrete walls? 21:39 <&Arthur> Go around to get a better look at that starship. 21:39 <~abudhabi> OK. 21:40 <~abudhabi> Arthur sprints around the corner, to another corner. From there, he can see both ships by peeking out. Roll Edu. 21:40 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: Edu! 21:40 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Edu!": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 21:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're familiar with that design. It's a 400 dton Stedlas-class SDB. Concrete specs may vary, but it's usually equipped with two particle beams, two triple missile launchers, a 50 ton fighter, and fairly heavy armour. 21:42 <~abudhabi> Probably T6, and most definitely J0. 21:43 <&Arthur> @We got an SDB and a freighter. The first can't jump and the latter's too big for us to run without a crew.@ 21:44 <&Vittorio> @so what, take the SDB and use it to wreck the spaceport then demand the freighter and a crew or we blast the place to pieces?@ 21:46 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Or we could get the hell out of dodge and look for a J drive on that jumping planet, if it's in the system.@ 21:46 < Lucas> @You think it's here by now? We didn't see it when we arrived.@ 21:46 <&Arthur> @I'll take Dogen's plan. No way am I trusting the freighter's crew and there's not enough of us to stay safe on that thing.@ 21:47 <&Vittorio> @Ok, lets do it then@ 21:47 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @If it's not here, then we play at being a pirate.@ 21:48 <~abudhabi> Right, so what are you doing? How are you getting to that ship? 21:48 < Lucas> Can we see any open hatches or airlocks? 21:48 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Make an Endurance check, at your current damaged modifier. 21:48 <&Vittorio> ((why am i afraid the answers are 'charging and running'?)) 21:49 <&Arthur> (Because let's face it, that is the only answer we're thinking of.) 21:49 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You? You can't, because you're behind the spaceport. Arthur can see airlocks. 21:49 < Lucas> @Can you see any airlocks we can access?@ 21:50 <&Arthur> (Any open airlocks?) 21:50 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Open? No. 21:51 <&Arthur> (Soon to be open then) 21:52 <&Arthur> @None open, but I can fix that@ 21:54 <&Vittorio> @ok, ready to make a run then? Dogan and Lucas stay here - I'll come with you and cover whilst you apply the key or do we all go?@ 21:54 <&Luffy> !2d6-2:end 21:54 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "end": (4+2)-2. Total: 4. 21:55 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Got it.@ 21:56 <&Arthur> (How far is it to the ship?) 21:57 <~abudhabi> 200 meters from that corner. 21:57 <&Arthur> @We'll move in pairs again. You two come across as soon as we get that door open.@ 21:58 <&Vittorio> @ready when you are then Arthur@ 21:58 < Lucas> @Okay.@ 21:59 <&Arthur> @Let's go.@ 21:59 <~abudhabi> How fast can you run? 21:59 <~abudhabi> Or move. 22:00 <&Arthur> Regular human speeds? 22:00 <~abudhabi> And that's what? 22:02 <&Vittorio> ((3m per action used)) 22:02 <&Arthur> (Apparently dead slow. two minor actions @ 6 meters per turn each for 12 meters per turn, 2 meters per second or 7.2 km/h) 22:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 200/12 22:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "200/12": 200/12. Total: 16.6666666666667. 22:03 <~abudhabi> !roll 17*6 22:03 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "17*6": 17*6. Total: 102. 22:03 <~abudhabi> That's... incredibly slow. 22:04 <~abudhabi> A decent sprinter can do 1km in 3 minutes. 200m would take roughly 20% that, or about half a minute. 22:04 <~abudhabi> Not nearly two. 22:05 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,5 22:05 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,5": (2+4)+2, (6+2)+2, (5+4)+2, (2+6)+2, (2+6)+2. Total: 8 10 11 10 10. 22:05 <~abudhabi> How good is your armour? 22:07 <~abudhabi> Halfway there, you are getting shot. 22:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2,3 22:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2,3": (4+6)+2, (5+1)+2, (6+3)+2. Total: 12 8 11. 22:08 <&Vittorio> ((15 armour both) 22:08 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d2,3: Vittorio, Arthur 22:08 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Vittorio, Arthur": (2), (1), (2). Total: 2 1 2. 22:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6: Vittorio 22:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Vittorio": (4+4+4). Total: 12. 22:09 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+4: Arthur 1 22:09 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Arthur 1": (3+4+1)+4. Total: 12. 22:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+3: Arthur 2 22:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Arthur 2": (2+2+1)+3. Total: 8. 22:10 <~abudhabi> Someone is shooting at you from the direction of the starport, which is to the left and back. 22:11 <~abudhabi> Continue running? 22:11 <&Arthur> Is there any cover anywhere at all? 22:11 * Vittorio will stop to provide suppressing fire - the most important thing is Arthur reaches the ship to get it open 22:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Surely you jest. You're on the landing strip. 22:12 <&Vittorio> ((what penalties to hit from range etc?)) 22:12 <&Arthur> Continue running! 22:13 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: OK. You see three guards who just rushed out of the building. Will you shoot back? 22:14 <~abudhabi> They're about 50m from you. 22:14 <~abudhabi> Penalties depend on your weapon's range. 22:16 <&Vittorio> ((I'll return fire - its a gaus support weapon - just looking for the range tables for weapons, cant remember where it is?)) 22:18 <&Vittorio> !6d6 : Auto Fire 22:18 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Auto Fire": (3+4+3+5+4+2). Total: 21. 22:19 <&Vittorio> (+2 for dex and gun combat) 9,9,9 22:19 <&Vittorio> !4d6+1,3 : 3 hits at AP4 22:19 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "3 hits at AP4": (5+4+6+4)+1, (3+4+2+6)+1, (4+5+2+2)+1. Total: 20 16 14. 22:20 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You knock out one of them! 22:21 <~abudhabi> Wait, no, actually two. 22:22 * Vittorio has no time to congratulate himself, and will get running again 22:22 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You shooting? 22:23 < Lucas> Yes 22:23 < Lucas> !2d6+1:Firing 22:23 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Firing": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 22:23 <~abudhabi> You hit. Roll damage. 22:23 <~abudhabi> Effect 0. 22:23 < Lucas> !4d6:Damage 22:23 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Damage": (4+4+5+3). Total: 16. 22:24 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:24 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (5+2). Total: 7. 22:24 <~abudhabi> Lucas fells the third one. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur runs a little onwards. Meanwhile, more goons start shooting. This time, from the windows of the upper floors (not engageable by the corner crew from where they are. 22:25 <~abudhabi> ) 22:27 * Vittorio swears and will stop to try and get them to leave arthur alone - mainly by making myself a bigger pain than he is 22:27 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+4,2: One at Vittorio, one at Arthur 22:27 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "One at Vittorio, one at Arthur": (1+4)+4, (6+5)+4. Total: 9 15. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Vittorio has the option to dodge. 22:28 <~abudhabi> OK. 22:29 <~abudhabi> !roll 4d6+5: AP4, Vittorio 22:29 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "AP4, Vittorio": (3+2+3+5)+5. Total: 18. 22:30 <~abudhabi> !roll 4d6+11: AP4, Arthur 22:30 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "AP4, Arthur": (6+3+1+2)+11. Total: 23. 22:30 <&Arthur> End 0, Str 1. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Roll End? 22:31 <&Arthur> !2d6 22:31 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6": (6+4). Total: 10. 22:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur takes a hit right through his chest. But runs on! 22:32 <~abudhabi> You guys' turn. Vittorio can see the shooters. The corner crew can't, but could move to engage. 22:32 <&Vittorio> !6d6 : Auto fire - Revenge 22:32 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Auto fire - Revenge": (3+4+1+6+5+6). Total: 25. 22:33 <&Vittorio> (Dex gun combat = +") 9,11,11 22:33 <~abudhabi> Hits by 0, 2, 2. 22:34 <&Vittorio> !4d6: 1 hit AP4 22:34 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "1 hit AP4": (6+1+4+2). Total: 13. 22:34 <&Vittorio> !4d6+2,2 : 2 hits at 4AP 22:34 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "2 hits at 4AP": (1+1+6+6)+2, (2+1+3+1)+2. Total: 16 9. 22:34 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:34 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (3+5). Total: 8. 22:35 <~abudhabi> Vittorio shoots one of them pretty hard, but these two are wearing combat armour! 22:35 <~abudhabi> Lucas? 22:35 <&Vittorio> @Going to need help out here! We need to cover arthur till he gets to the Ship@ 22:36 < Lucas> @I will advance a bit then to be able to hit them.@ 22:37 <~abudhabi> Dogen joins Lucas in the advancing. 22:38 < Lucas> !4d6:Autofire 22:38 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Autofire": (2+3+6+3). Total: 14. 22:38 < Lucas> 10 and 6 22:39 <~abudhabi> Hit by 2. 22:39 <~abudhabi> Roll damage +2. 22:39 < Lucas> !4d6+2: Damage 22:39 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Damage": (3+4+3+3)+2. Total: 15. 22:39 <~abudhabi> AP4, right? 22:39 < Lucas> yes 22:40 <~abudhabi> Lucas finishes off the one Vittorio started on. 22:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6 22:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6": (4+2)+6. Total: 12. 22:40 <~abudhabi> !roll 3d6+4+4 22:40 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6+4+4": (2+1+4)+4+4. Total: 15. 22:41 <~abudhabi> Dogen fires a burst at the remaining one. 22:41 <~abudhabi> New round! Arthur, how much are you carrying and what's your current load limit? 22:43 <&Arthur> (The answer is too much and 1) 22:45 <~abudhabi> Arthur collapses some 10 meters before the airlock. 22:45 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1 22:45 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-1": (6+3)-1. Total: 8. 22:46 <~abudhabi> The remaining shooter ducks out of sight. 22:46 <~abudhabi> What do you do? 22:47 < Lucas> Vittorio should keep up the supressive fire 22:47 < Lucas> Support weapon and all that 22:47 <&Vittorio> @Go grab arthur you two, I'll cover - get to the ship and get his sword out and get us in!@ 22:47 < Lucas> @Right.@ 22:47 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Roll Endurance again, with a +1 on top. 22:48 * Lucas will continue towards Arthur and the ship. 22:49 <&Luffy> !2d6-2+1:end 22:49 <+PainBot> Luffy rolled "end": (5+4)-2+1. Total: 8. 22:49 <~abudhabi> Luffy: You regain consciousness. Tell me, at 80% maximum speed, how far can your grav unit take you? 22:49 <~abudhabi> In two minutes. 22:50 <~abudhabi> Luffy: Your head hurts like a sonuvabitch. In fact, you're unable to think straight. 22:51 * Luffy glances around groggily at the scenery flying by @the fugck?@ 22:53 <~abudhabi> Lucas, mostly undisturbed by enemies who are suppressed by Vittorio, you run over to Arthur, grab his sword, and dash to the airlock. What do? 22:53 < Lucas> I'm an engineer and have seen this sword in action. I stick where it is the most effective. 22:53 <~abudhabi> Has Arthur told you how you turn it on? :V 22:54 < Lucas> No. How many buttons are there? 22:54 < Lucas> Also, how collapsed is Arthur? 22:54 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What buttons? 22:54 < Lucas> Great 22:55 <&Arthur> (Arthur is unable to move due to the weight of his equipment.) 22:55 <~abudhabi> Arthur is squirming on the tarmac. 22:55 < Lucas> @How does this thing work?@ 22:56 <&Arthur> @Turn on, pretend it's a knife and the door's butter.@ 22:56 < Lucas> @How do I turn it on?@ 22:56 <&Arthur> @Touch the flat of the blade.@ 22:56 < Lucas> ... 22:57 * Lucas tries that 22:57 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You touch it once. Nothing happens. 22:58 < Lucas> @Nothing is happening.@ 22:59 <&Arthur> @Three times. Touch it three times.@ 23:00 * Lucas tries that as well 23:00 <~abudhabi> Lucas: It starts buzzing and throwing sparks! 23:01 * Lucas holds it at arms length and away from the face 23:01 <~abudhabi> Very good. 23:01 <~abudhabi> (Meanwhile Dogen is dragging Arthur towards the airlock. 23:01 <~abudhabi> ) 23:01 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Slicing and dicing? 23:02 < Lucas> I am an engineer. I do not "slice and dice" 23:02 < Lucas> I actually know what I'm doing 23:02 <&Vittorio> @Hurry up damned it!@ 23:02 * Lucas opens the door 23:04 <~abudhabi> Lucas excises the elements that are holding the airlock door in the frame. Despite the triply thick crystaliron, the sword really does cut without more problem than if hullmetal were butter. 23:05 < Lucas> (Got to get me one of these) 23:06 <~abudhabi> The door falls away. Now you have the inner door to contend with. 23:06 <~abudhabi> This one isn't so armoured, though. 23:07 * Lucas opens that door as well 23:07 < Lucas> ((No time for hacking)) 23:08 <~abudhabi> Alright. You are now inside. 23:08 <~abudhabi> What are you others doing? 23:08 * Arthur is getting dragged aboard. 23:08 < Lucas> @We're in. Everyone inside!@ 23:08 * Vittorio will be falling back to the ship when its open 23:09 * Lucas will take over supression duties while Vittorio moves 23:09 <~abudhabi> Lucas: What are you doing with the sword? 23:10 < Lucas> Carefully put it on the ground 23:10 < Lucas> I don't know how to switch it off and I need both hands for the gun 23:11 <~abudhabi> Alright. You all promptly get into the broken airlock. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Well, aside from Luffy, whose mind is broken and flying south. 23:12 <&Vittorio> "I'm going to the bridge and seeing if we can fire this thing up, someone needs to watch the door and someone needs to get one of the turrets working" 23:12 * Arthur is stowing his gear inside the airlock so he can get back to moving around again. 23:13 <&Arthur> "See if they've got an autodoc aboard too 23:13 < Lucas> "Tell me if you need my help with something." 23:14 * Vittorio runs up to the bridge 23:14 < Lucas> "Arthur, you ok with staying here to watch the door? You probably shouldn't move too much." 23:15 <~abudhabi> Alright. We'll pause here for today. Next time: attempting to seize the ship from the crew.